Easy A Classes
by Paranoid Escapism
Summary: Easy A classes are good for something. It looks like the start of an interesting relationship. [AkuRoku]


**Author:** Paranoid Aza

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. –depressed sigh-

**Summary: **Easy A classes are good for something. It looks like the start of an interesting relationship. [AkuRoku

**Rating & Warnings: **K+. This fanfiction oneshot is fine for all ages, but it contains yaoi, so that makes it _even better_ than regular fics, note the '+'. You know... like in KHII you have S then S+ and... ah, just ignore me. This fic is K+ for, er, sexual themes? And it contains shonen ai, which is boyXboy. Don't do drugs.

**Author's Notes:** Hah! Now you guys can see how diligently I work in Programming class! Thank kami-sama for the invention of computer-based classes.

**Pairings:** AkuRoku. With a mention of Zemyx

**Setting:** AU. This takes place in, what else, programming class.

-------------------------------------------------------

Axel made the final move on his game of Solitaire, feeling no satisfaction as the cards flew across the screen for the ninth time that day. He didn't see the point in paying attention in computer programming, it was just one of those 'easy A' classes that every student took. Well, maybe it wasn't all that easy for every person...

Axel looked over at the computer next to him, smirking at the blond who practically had his nose pressed onto the keyboard as he searched it for the letters he sought. Demyx wasn't good with computers. Actually, Demyx wasn't good at much of anything, other than making up music and whining to his boyfriend.

The blond looked up from his typing, noticing that he was being watched, and scowled at the redhead's entertained grin. He opened his mouth to say something, obviously a venomous insult, when the teacher began talking and he remained silent. Glancing briefly over his computer monitor at the uptight, lecturing man before sinking back down, Demyx stuck his tongue out at the older redhead and tapped his screen with his nail, the action creating a clear chiming sound.

Axel squinted at the text, its words underlined repeatedly by Microsoft Word's spell check and the redhead suppressed the laughter that was bubbling up in his at his friend's poor keyboarding skills. Or it could have just been Demyx's poor spelling. Only that boy could put a 'q' in pencil and have it make sense. How Demyx managed to get A's on all of his English papers, Axel would never know.

Deciphering out the misspelled text, Axel read, '_Look at that boy sitting at the table across from us_.'

He complied and glanced over the top of his monitor at a cute blond who appeared to be as interested in their sensei's endless lecture as they were, his pink tongue slightly sticking out between his cute lips in concentration as he hit one of the three pinballs on his screen. The boy looked as if he were a freshman, maybe sophomore, and he was definitely cute in his baby blue tee (was that a girl's shirt?) with hundreds of gaudy beaded bracelets covering his arms.

Axel nodded in approval and returned to slumping back down in his chair. He clicked open Word, waited through the 'configurations' that the school's crappy computers felt the need to go through, then swiftly typed in, '_Cute! But don't you think Zexion would be mad if you were looking at other boys_?'

Demyx looked over at the message and frowned. "Not for me, baka," he whispered, "for you, duh."

Axel rolled his eyes at the blond. He appreciated his friend's concern for his sexual life, but the last thing he wanted was Demyx picking out his next possible relationship. For all he knew, the boy could be as hyperactive was Demyx, or, if the blond's own boyfriend was any indication, a complete social outcast. Although cute...

"Thanks, but no thanks, Dem. I don't think going after the boys that you choose would be a very smart idea," the redhead responded, eyeing the younger blond through the space between their two monitors as he leaned closer to insure the utmost quiet with their exchange.

Demyx clicked his tongue in irritation. "It wasn't me, it was Xigbar. He pointed him out while we were walking to math yesterday. If I remember correctly, I believe his exact words were, 'Look at that guy's ass. Is that seriously the kind of stuff that you're into, dude?'"

"Ah, Xigbar. Ever the poet."

"And of course," Demyx continued, "I was going to say, 'Hell yes!' because, I mean, just look at the guy, he's adorable. But, you know Zexy's looks, I could just _feel_ him glaring at my back, so I said, 'No, I'm only into short, gray-haired boys. Axel might like him though.' But then Zexy hit me anyways because I said that he was short."

The blond pouted, rubbing his head in memory of the pain that his boyfriend no doubt dealt to him in full. Ignoring his friend, Axel looked through the gap of their monitors at the blond, who was now staring idly at the ceiling, sucking on one of the beads from a bracelet hung around his wrist. Although he had only been trying to cover up his apparent attraction to avoid pain, Axel supposed Demyx had been right to say that he would like the blond.

He reached under his chair and slipped his hand into his backpack, searching around for a piece of paper, not caring what. Pulling out a piece of pink paper that Axel vaguely thought he would need in his next class, the redhead pulled a pencil out if his pocket with his other hand and scribbled a message with it. He folded the note and flicked it through the gap between their computers, smiling as the blond looked over at him and picked up the pink object.

A few moments later, the note returned, and he unfolded it with contained curiosity. Below his chicken scratch of '_Hey. The name's Axel_. _Got it memorized_?' was the blond's message, written in large, loopy cursive that looked like it had been written by a third grader. It read,

'_Roxas. Yes, this is a girl's shirt. Yes, I am aware that I have something on my arm. Yes, this is my natural hair colour. No, I am not a complete idiot like my siblings, so there is no need to talk to me slowly. No, there is not a fucking stick up my ass. And yes, I was dropped on my head as a child, like all of us._'

Axel raised his brow. Friendly. This kid was... friendly. Without a doubt he and Zexion would get along well.

But Roxas... Roxas was a cute name. It suited him, he decided, the sharp sound of the 'x' cutting through it fittingly. Axel chuckled to himself. He wondered how much Roxas had been taunted for his name. Just thinking about it made the redhead chuckle. Rocks ass. No wonder the kid acted like he had a stick up his-… er, acted a bit cold.

Axel returned to the note and wrote, '_I wasn't going to ask anything like that, but thanks for the information. I take it you don't have many friends then_?' He knew the message was a bit cruel, but if Roxas was anything like Demyx's boyfriend (and oh he most certainly was) then his lunch break consisted of sitting in the library, reading in a corner.

It took much less time for the note to return to Axel and he opened it, noticing that the looping scrawl seemed a bit more irritated looking than previously. '_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_'

'_Nothing. You just remind me of a kid I know. So do you want to eat lunch with me?_'

'_Why would I want to spend my time with a person who just insulted my social quality?_'

'_Because I am graciously extending the company of my friends and myself to you. Unless, of course, you have somebody better to share your time with?_'

The next reply didn't come. Axel almost didn't expect it to, and when the period ended, the ringing bell signaling the start of lunch period, he certainly didn't expect to find the blond waiting for him outside of the door to the classroom, so much so that he didn't see Roxas at first. Demyx nudged his side, pointing at the blond who was leaning casually against the school building's white stucco, deep blue irises watching him from beneath his golden bangs.

"I'm not doing this because I want to," Roxas said coldly as the two older boys approached him. "And I'm absolutely not doing this because I like you or your witty responses. I'm only doing this because my brother Sora says that I need to make more friends. That's all."

Axel didn't contain the smile the spread over his face as Roxas pushed himself off of the wall, arms crossed and ready to follow the two now that he had made his intentions clear.

"I thought you didn't like your siblings? You said they were all idiots."

"That doesn't mean I don't listen to them. Besides, Sora has been bothering me about it for the past two weeks and now Rikku is starting to pester me too, so I've got go get them to shut up somehow."

Axel laughed. "So you're using me?"

Roxas gave the redhead a glance from beneath his golden bangs. The smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth was almost as obvious as the light of day to Axel. He liked it. He liked it a lot, and wanted to find more things that would cause the cute blond to smile again. Only, he wanted a real smile, not one that was hidden from the world.

"Basically," Roxas replied, blue eyes shooting back down to his feet.

"Roxas, babe," Axel said, boldly wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, "I believe this is the beginning of a very interesting relationship."

-------------------------------------------------------

**Aza:** Ha! It's done. And now that it is finished... I really should start working on my strings project... But... I think I'm going to work on the next chapter of Oranges. What?! I don't like programming! It's totally not as easy as webpage design. I didn't have to do anything in that class. Heh, I did my final in web design was on Kingdom Hearts. All I did was rant! And another page was on chocobos, another on Miyavi, and another on anime conventions. I'm cool.

_REVIEW PLEASE_!! I see your cursor heading towards the back button. DON'T! You just _know_ you wanna feed the authoress.


End file.
